


Omiai

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dramedy, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Hannibal, Omega Nigel, Romance, Swearing, non-cannibalism AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created in response to this kinkmeme prompt:  Nigel and Hannibal are Omegas and Will is their Alpha. </p><p>However, I decided to add a lot of other things like Uncle Robert trying to find someone suitable, an amused Mischa, and will add in other characters as the story develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In his home office, Robert Lecter rubbed his face before he started to talk to his twin nephews, Nigel and Hannibal, who were sitting in their individual chairs. It was well known that Omegas needed to be set up with an Alpha before they hit the mid-twenties lest they start to exhibit rather unsavory even criminal behavior. However, both of them had been reluctant to be paired up and had already refused several suitors that he had considered suitable. “I have a candidate in mind.”

“Not interested,” said Nigel. 

“I feel the same,” said Hannibal.

This was one of the few times they agreed on anything, outside of enjoying classical music. Nigel was the more casual dresser with a potty mouth and a hot temper. Hannibal was much more formally dressed, though not without a touch of flamboyance, with an obsessive insistence on politeness. I can’t believe these two share the same DNA, thought Robert. Robert gave each of them a write-up and a head shot of the man he had in mind.

Both young men looked at the picture of a striking man with dark, curly hair and blue eyes. Hannibal said, “I wouldn’t mind seeing him in person.”

“Nigel?” said Robert.

“He’s not bad looking,” said Nigel, trying to feign indifference.

“And the report?” said Robert.

After a few minutes, Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “He used to be a policeman but then became a profiler for the FBI. I find that rather remarkable.”

Nigel frowned. “He’s not typically the kind of guy you show us. You usually go for the high society types . . .” 

“Ordinarily, I would have put him aside as a candidate. However, three factors played into my deciding that we should meet him.”

“What factors?” said Hannibal.

“If you look at the back of the report, the compatibility of your pheromones is the highest the matchmaking service has ever seen. He’s fully supportive of any and all educational aspirations either of you have, so you needn’t worry about that. And lastly, I hear he has a special talent for empathy.” 

As Nigel and Hannibal took a closer look at the write-up, Robert mentally congratulated himself for exciting their curiosity. Occasionally, they reminded him of cats and he had finally found them a catnip mouse.

***  
“If neither of you like him, I might ask him out,” said Mischa as she looked at the picture Robert had given her brothers. She was a Beta and younger by five years; therefore there was none of the urgency regarding her getting matched. She was lying on her stomach on her bed, reading the information her brothers had been given.

“Mischa!” scolded Hannibal. As much as Nigel would go out of his way to protect her, Hannibal was the one who enjoyed joking with her and having fun. 

“His picture is very cute,” she noted. “He doesn’t look like a typical Alpha at all.”

Hannibal’s mouth quirked into a small smile. “He shows promise.” He envied her in that she had less pressure and more time to find a partner in life though he freely acknowledged that society also had expectations of her.

“Since he’s compatible with the both of you, does that mean he takes both of you? That might be too much to handle.”

“Legally, he could.”

Mischa pouted. “I’m not talking legally. I will warn him that you are a lot to handle singly and impossible as a team.”

“You will be there?”

“Of course, I want to see my potential future brother-in-law, after all. My opinion of him should be taken into account.”

“You didn’t show up at the previous ones.”

“The other candidates I either knew already or didn’t like. Besides, we’re going to my favorite restaurant.”

Hannibal sighed. “Of course.”

***

It was decided that they would meet outside a French bistro called Violet‘s. They had only a head shot to work from so it surprised them greatly when the man waiting for them was not only Nigel’s and Hannibal’s height and no taller but also had a slim and compact build. He was dressed in a salmon colored shirt and a nice pair of grey slacks. Over his arm was a grey wool jacket. “Hi, I’m Will Graham.”

“I am Robert Lecter.“ Robert sighed as he introduced his nephews. “The one properly dressed is Hannibal. The one who didn’t bother to style his hair and wearing the shirt with little dogs on them is Nigel.”

Will smiled. “I like the shirt. I happen to have half a dozen dogs.”

“Half a dozen?” said Mischa. 

Nigel snorted but had to admit that he liked that the man seemed to be rolling with the punches.

“And who is . . .” said Will as he turned towards Mischa.

“This is the resident troublemaker,” said Nigel, messing up her hair. “Our sister Mischa.”

“Stop, I just had it done!” said Mischa.

Robert cringed. He deeply missed his brother and his sister-in-law, especially at times like these.

The host of the restaurant approached them and said, “Your table is ready.”

After they sat down, they looked over their menus. “Let’s order before we get into any heavy discussion,” said Robert.

After they ordered, Robert said, “I heard that you are looking for an Omega.”

“Yes, I’ve finally become financially secure enough to settle down.”

“Are you in a hurry to have children?”

“I do want children but don’t mind waiting a reasonable amount of time. After all, I would like to have some time to get to know and be with my spouse before anything like that.”

“Do you want as many kids as you have dogs?” said Nigel.

“Nigel!” snapped Robert.

Will chuckled. “No, no. One or two, it doesn’t matter if they’re boys or girls.”

Robert wanted to desperately ask a question but knew that it would be rather rude. Though his nephews were very unusual themselves for being broad-shouldered and brawny for Omegas, he had found Will’s features to be unlike any Alpha that he knew of and wanted to know why. 

“I know that you’re wondering why I am the way I am.”

“Well, yes, but I didn’t . . .” said Robert. They’re not kidding about the empathy, he thought. 

“Don’t worry, everybody wants to know so I might as well explain it upfront.” Will seemed slightly deflated at having to do so. “I have a condition that makes my body resistant to the effects of Alpha hormones. I am still stronger than most people would expect but I don’t bulk up and I‘m not as tall as I otherwise would be. So if you want an Alpha that looks more like an Alpha . . . I’m not getting any bigger.”

“I think you’re the perfect size,” said Hannibal.

Nigel glanced at his twin and thought, Ah, shit, he’s not just being polite. He’s fucking smitten. 

Will ducked his head and smiled. “Thanks.”

Nigel noticed Hannibal sniffing as if he had bought a new spice for one of his recipes and was enjoying its aroma. Nigel took a sniff and noticed something warm and slightly sweet like a mixture of cinnamon and cardamom. Damn, he does smell good. Nigel felt strangely calm and centered, a side effect that occurred when an Alpha's and Omega's pheromones matched perfectly. Poorly matched pheromones usually made an Omega feel smothered and on edge. As Robert was a Beta, he could not see that their previous refusals were not simply based on mercurial whim or contrariness but actual physical distress and irritation. 

“I heard that you are going to medical school,” said Will to Hannibal.

“Yes, I am interested in being a surgeon.”

“What about you?” Will said, turning to Nigel.

Nigel shrugged. “I haven’t really decided. Business, maybe.”

Will turned to Mischa. “And you?”

Mischa laughed. “I’m not available.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I was just . . .” Will looked terribly flustered.

Robert said, “She’s still in high school. She still has time to decide though I have warned her to pick a practical major.”

“You’re by yourself,” said Mischa to Will. 

“I don’t have any family,” said Will. “So you don’t have to worry about any in-laws. My mother left when I was a child and my father died a while back.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Mischa. “You must feel horribly outnumbered at this table.”

Will gave her a little smile. “If I am among friends, then it’s not so bad.”

“Other than that you have a pack of dogs and work with the FBI, we don’t know very much about you,” said Nigel. He knew that the man was thirty, never married, and childless. He also knew that his finances were stable and he had been a poor young boy who had been smart enough and industrious to get where he was without connections. However, those were the type of facts that didn’t make you feel like you really knew someone.

“I like to hike, go fishing, read, and look at nature. However, I do very poorly at parties. Anything requiring that kind of planning, I have to leave in other people‘s hands.”

“I’m actually good at the sort of thing,” said Hannibal. “If you are unable to escape certain obligations, I don’t mind . . .”

“Taking over . . .” said Will. 

“With your permission, of course.”

The waitress came with a tray. “Who has the coq au vin?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hannibal?” said Misha as she caught sight of what he was drawing at his desk. 

“Yes?” he said, not bothering to look up.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you drawing any of the people Uncle Robert has set you up with.”

“This is the first time I have liked the suitor. Did you not like him?” He put down his pencil and looked up to see her reaction.

“We’ve only met him that one time but I like how cheerful he makes you.”

“Cheerful?”

“I think Nigel likes him too.”

“And why do you think that?”

“He hasn’t complained about him since that lunch. He's usually grousing about how boring or ugly or old he is while Uncle Robert is arguing with him that's not true.”

“I should go talk to him.” Hannibal got up and noticed Mischa acted as if she was going to follow him. “I mean, alone.”

Mischa pouted but she got the message.

***  
“Nigel?” said Hannibal as he slipped into Nigel‘s bedroom. 

“What is it?” said Nigel, playing a first shooter video game while sitting on his bed.

“We need to talk about Will Graham,” said Hannibal as he closed the door behind him.

“What is it that you want to talk about?” 

“I happen to be interested in seeing him again. How do you feel?”

Nigel put the game on pause. “I’m interested in him, too. So, are you saying that you want to be the only one or are you proposing we share?”

“We’ve only met him once. Why so possessive?”

“The same goes for you as well. It may be that he only wants one and he might choose me.”

“I would say that I was the one who made more of an impression on him. But we shouldn’t argue about that because we have a bigger problem . . .”

“A bigger problem?”

“I think that Uncle Robert doesn’t like him.”

Nigel put down his controller. “Why do you say that?”

Hannibal sighed. “With all the other alphas, he would keep asking and hinting about whether or not either of us liked him. He hasn’t said a single word about Will.”

Nigel narrowed his eyes. “You’re right, he hasn’t. I wonder why.”

“Perhaps I should push the issue during dinner.”

“Yeah, you should. When’s dinner, anyway?”

“In half an hour.”

***  
“So, when will we be seeing Will Graham again?” said Hannibal at the dinner table as they ate a Vietnamese-influenced dish of lemongrass beef salad with a side of rice noodles. 

“I don’t plan on either of you seeing him. In fact, I would prefer to set up a meeting with someone else. I've already got a candidate in mind.”

Nigel and Hannibal looked at each other while Mischa stared fixedly at her plate. 

“Why is that?’ said Hannibal. “We are both interested in another meeting. I know that he is not particularly wealthy but . . .”

“Money is the furthest thing from my mind,” said Robert. “I think he’s unsuitable because I don’t think he can handle you, either of you.”

Nigel hit the table with his fist. “What the fuck is this? You complain when we don’t like the people you like and the first time we like someone, you want nothing to do with him.”

“Nigel!” snapped Robert. “Language!”

“I have no plans to attend any more meetings with anybody else until I have at least one more meeting with Will,” said Hannibal.

“He’s not interested.”

“Was that before or after you told him you disapproved of the match?” said Hannibal. 

Robert was silent for a beat before saying, “I am in no way judging him as a person. I am thinking purely what is good for the two of you. The condition that he mentioned worries me. While I know that Alphas do not use their strength to control Omegas, I worry about whether he can . . .”

“He can satisfy us?”

“Yes.” 

“The pheromones of his body are unusually strong. Sitting across from him in a restaurant, I could smell them,” said Nigel. “If I could smell them then Hannibal was hit full force by them. I know that you are a Beta but what makes an Alpha an Alpha is not height nor bulging muscles but the effect of his presence on the Omega. This is the first one that has had any effect on either of us.”

Robert threw down his fork. “You’re that insistent on seeing him again.”

“Yes,” said Nigel.

“Do what you want then. But I won’t be the one to set things up.”

***  
“So how did your meeting with the Lecter twins go?” said Matthew as he stripped down to his Speedo and put the rest of his clothes in the gym’s locker.

Will sighed before stripping down to his swim trunks and doing the same. “They seemed interested in me, but their uncle doesn’t approve of me. I don‘t want to cause problems between them and I don‘t see having an in-law dead set against you from the very start as being promising.”

“So . . . This is the eighth time you’ve been rejected.”

“The thirteenth . . .”

They left the locker room to walk to the swimming pool in the adjacent room. They both dived into the swimming pool and began doing laps. 

After several laps, both of them slipped out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool. “Will?” said Matthew.

“Yes, Matthew?”

“You said that if this one failed, you were going to give up on these type of meetings.”

“That’s true.”

“Will, does it have to be an Omega?”

“What?”

“Are you only interested in Omegas? It seems that it’s no use going after them if they keep turning you down because they want something you can’t give them. Can’t you still find someone to be with and have a family even without one?”

“That’s what I might to have to do. It’s just hard to explain being an Alpha to someone’s not either an Alpha or an Omega. Thanks for listening to all this. It must seem like a lot of gobbledygook to you.”

“Isn’t that what friends are for?” said Matthew with a smile. “You can’t change who you are and you’re good just the way you are. Seriously, fuck them and their Alpha expectations.” 

Will laughed.

“Let me buy you lunch somewhere,” said Matthew. 

“Let’s do a few more laps first.”


	3. Chapter 3

Will sighed and got up from his desk at home. He had just finished correcting his students’ papers and was going to make himself coffee and toast when he heard a knock on the door. He peered through the keyhole then opened the door.

Nigel smiled at him. “Hello, gorgeous.” He was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I know it’s short notice but we would like to invite you to brunch at our house.”

“I’m really not that . . .”

“Hannibal has already gone to the trouble of making pain aux amandes, pain au chocolat, caviar omelets, smoked salmon, fresh berries in a cream sauce and your choice of coffee or mimosa. You mustn’t let all that love go to waste.”

“It sounds extravagant.”

“My brother is quite the show off.”

Perhaps, Will thought, Robert Lecter has changed his mind about me. “It’ll take me a while to get dressed. I don’t see a car.”

“I came here on my motorcycle.”

“Motorcycle?” said Will, his eyes widening.

“Don’t worry, darling, I’ve got a helmet for you as well.”

***  
“Please leave the pastries alone, Mischa. We must save them for our guest,” said Hannibal, swatting her hand away from the basket full of warm baked goods he had just put on the dining table. He dearly wanted to impress Will with his cooking prowess.

“And Nigel,” said Mischa.

“Yes, and Nigel.”

Mischa frowned. “I don’t think Will’s going to be too happy that Uncle Robert isn’t here.”

“That’s why Nigel and I decided not to tell him.”

“Oh, Hannibal.”

“He may be our uncle but Nigel and I are the ones who have to live with the consequences. Did he not say he washed his hands of the entire matter? Besides, it is merely brunch and you are here to serve as a chaperone.”

“I’m younger than you.”

“You are still an observer and sure to say something if you find something objectionable.”

“Will might object to uncle not being here.”

“Then I better hope that my cooking and charm changes his mind, if Nigel‘s terrifying motorcycle shenanigans don‘t terrify Will first. Now help me set the table.”

Shortly after they set the table, they heard Nigel unlock the door. “Our guest of honor is here.”

“I’m glad he’s in one piece,” said Hannibal. “I hope you still have an appetite.”

“Uh, yes,” said Will, dressed in a plaid shirt and slacks. “If I had more warning, I would’ve brought flowers or a bottle of wine.”

“Nonsense, we need nothing more than your presence. Please sit down, we’re almost done,” said Hannibal.

“I don’t see your uncle.”

“He’s not here,” said Nigel. “He told us that we should decide how to proceed from now on.” While it was not strictly a lie, he hoped that Will would make somewhat incorrect assumptions. 

“That’s rather unusual,” said Will.

“Try eccentric,” said Hannibal. “Please sit.”

Will sat down in a chair that was between Hannibal and Nigel. “Usually, I either skip breakfast or just have coffee and a bagel.”

“You should take better care of yourself,” said Hannibal as he himself sat down. “One must eat properly and at proper times.”

“Are you intending on helping me with that?”

“I could,” said Hannibal. “Now let us eat.”

After Will had finished a glass of mimosa and was in the middle of eating his omelet, Mischa said, “Tell us about your dogs. Do you really have six?”

“That’s true. I should make this clear ahead of time. I won’t get rid of them. That’s a deal breaker. I promise I won’t get more, though. They’re very well trained, love everybody and are the worst guard dogs in the world.”

“What are their names?”

“Winston, Buster, Rex, Bear, Toby and Schmoo. I hope nobody‘s allergic.”

“I don’t think so,” said Nigel. “Are you strictly into dogs or do you have an equal number of cats?”

“Just dogs. No cats, no mice, no fish, just dogs. You sound like you’ve never had pets.”

Hannibal shook his head. “Uncle Robert did have us take lessons in dressage but he had no tolerance for house pets, especially anything that threatened to damage the furniture or stain the carpets.” 

“Dressage?” said Will.

“It’s horses doing the hokey-pokey,” said Nigel.

“It’s an Olympic sport,” said Hannibal. “It’s like ballet for horses.”

“It’s still horses mincing about or as much as they can mince about, being the big animals that they are. I just rode mine around the field.”

“I’ve never ridden a horse,” said Will.

“Then you must try it,” said Nigel. “There’s nothing like having a strong powerful beast guided by your thighs, under your control.” He would’ve gone further with his metaphor except Mischa interrupted him by poking him in the side with her index finger. 

***  
Standing outside the gym, Matthew frowned as he looked at his cell phone. Will hadn‘t picked up either his land line or his cell phone. Where is he, he thought. He had been hoping to take Will out to lunch then either to a movie or the new pterosaur exhibition at the museum. He had been especially excited about hearing that the Quetzalcoatlus exhibit included a full-scale model of the giant winged reptile. 

“Something wrong?”

Surprised, Matthew turned to see who had spoken. He relaxed when he saw it was Peter Bernardone, a veterinarian technician and fellow birder. “I was just trying to call someone but I guess I’ll just have to try again. You’re kind of early for spin class.”

“I was thinking of doing some weights first. There’s been some really heavy dogs lately.”

“They’re still feeding them junk food?”

“Some of them, yeah. Others are just the results of breeders catering to people who think bigger is better.”

“Could be worse. You could be working in the country and having to deal with cows and pigs.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you around.”

“Sure.” 

Once Peter went into the gym, Matthew put his phone away and walked towards his car.

***  
“That was an amazing brunch,” said Will. “Thank you. I’d like to return the favor and invite you to a dinner at my place two weeks from now. I’d do it sooner but I have to make sure I can get all the right ingredients.”

“We humbly accept,” said Hannibal, eyes twinkling. “And since Nigel gave you a ride here, I will drive you back in the Bentley.” 

Nigel scowled. “Since you get to drive him home, I suppose I should have my goodbye kiss now.” He turned to Will and said, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.”

Nigel smiled before taking Will’s face in his hands and kissing him. Will’s lips were soft and welcoming and he smelled as good as he looked. He had intended something like a short peck but he couldn’t quite bring himself to end it. Feeling the warmth of Will’s body against his made him need more, make him want to beg Will to fill that need.

“Nigel!” said Hannibal as he put a firm hand on Nigel’s shoulder.

Nigel stepped back, rocked by how much the kiss had taken him over with its fairytale like intensity. “Sorry, I got a little greedy there. I’ll see you soon.”

After scowling at Nigel over his shoulder, Hannibal picked up his car keys and motioned for Will to follow him out. 

After Nigel and Mischa heard the car leave the driveway, Mischa sighed and said, “Are you sure you two can share?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dressage really exists and is an Olympic event though not one that's often shown on network TV. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GT6Yn7SLkmQ  
> Also, there are the Lipizzaner stallions. https://youtu.be/vY3wmWT-sb8 Admittedly not for every taste.
> 
> Quetzalcoatlus is a real pterosaur (not a dinosaur but a reptile that lived at the same time as the dinosaurs). It had a huge wingspan which could reach up to 10-11 meters. http://www.prehistoric-wildlife.com/species/q/quetzalcoatlus.html http://www.nps.gov/bibe/learn/nature/pterosaur.htm I occasionally wish that they were still around but know that it would also be terrifying in reality to have flying creatures that big around. 
> 
> Winston and Buster are the only known canon names. I don't recall any of the other dogs being named on the show.


	4. Chapter 4

As Hannibal drove Will back to his place, Will said, “I’m surprised that you’re both still interested in me.”

“Why are you so surprised? You‘re an interesting person.”

“Not everybody shares your opinion of me.”

“For which I am eternally grateful since their ignorance and poor judgment leaves both me and my brother the fortunate beneficiaries.”

“I remember your uncle told me that you two have been courted by many other Alphas, all of whom you refused.”

“True. We are particular.” Hannibal frowned when a realization hit him. “You are worried that we will change our minds about you.”

“You wouldn’t be the first.”

“We have no intentions of doing so . . . We do have one condition.”

“Name it.”

“You can’t have any other Omegas besides us.”

Will laughed at that. “I really don’t see that ever being a problem.”

“Do you mind if I listen to classical music?” said Hannibal, his right hand hovering over the car radio's knob.

“I don‘t mind. I’m not as up on my composers as you are, though.”

“There are probably many things you know that I know little about. We can learn much from each other. I am most curious about your work,” said Hannibal as he turned on the radio and punched in the setting for the classical music station.

“My work is such that I don’t want to share much of it with people outside the field, especially people I care about. It’s bad enough that I suffer from nightmares, I don’t want . . .” Will bit his lip. 

“Will?”

“I plan on sticking to teaching from now on. Family’s going to be the priority from now. Maybe one day, I‘ll tell you about it, what I can bring myself to tell.”

“I do not want to cause you pain.”

Will smiled. “It’s not myself I’m trying to protect. That’s what being Alpha is about, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I think it is.”

After half an hour, Hannibal said, “I believe your house is up ahead.”

“So, it is.”

Hannibal parked in front of the house and walked with Will to his front porch. Will said, “Since I gave Nigel a kiss, I should give you one as well.”

“I would have been most miffed if you had forgotten.”

The second Will kissed him, Hannibal wanted to kneel down and worship him with his mouth, make every lick a prayer and every suck a benediction. He wanted to nuzzle his way down the treasure trail and kiss the sweet flesh of his inner thighs. It was with great restraint that he kept standing and only put his hands on Will’s shoulders to keep him close and to steady himself. 

Will was the one to break the kiss. “I think you better drive back home before things get a little too . . .”

“I . . . understand.” He did not personally mind if things proceeded a little faster than anticipated but knew that would put Will in an uncomfortable position with the rest of the family. “See you in two weeks.”

***  
“So, how is Nigel’s and Hannibal’s courtship going?” said Robert as he sat in his favorite recliner in the living room and put a bookmark in between the pages of a book about Gustav Klimt, a famous Austrian painter. He had put down his book to think about his own painting and saw his niece leaning against the door.

“I thought you wiped your hands of it.” Mischa gave him a look. “He likes both of them and they both like him.”

“You do not look happy.”

“I just hope that there’s enough of Will to go around. I‘ve never seen them fall so hard for an Alpha before.”

“Now do you understand my concern? I worry about his stamina, among other things.”

“All this should be your job, not mine,” Mischa pouted. “You are being lazy.”

“In any case, I’d encourage everybody involved to keep their options open and take it slow. Some of the Alphas Nigel and Hannibal rejected are still interested and it’s not like Will is going anywhere.”

“What do you mean by that?” said Mischa.

“He’s been rejected by many other Omegas for incompatibility. You don’t have to worry about anybody else taking him off the market any time soon. After the first blush of attraction fades, it may be that they decide to put Will aside for reconsideration of other options.”

“You’re being rude,” said Mischa, using her brother’s favorite insult. “And you’re wrong, too.”

“You’re fond of him as well?”

“Of all the ones you’ve ever introduced to them, he’s the one I had the least problems with.”

“You’re not choosing him because you want to play with his dogs?”

“No!” Frustrated with his cavalier attitude, she turned to go. 

Robert picked up his book and continued to read.

***

“I’m really sorry about not picking up the phone,” said Will as he sat across Matthew in a booth at the local deli called The Cutting Board. 

On Matthew’s plate was a large pastrami and corn beef sandwich with lots of mustard and onion on a Dutch Crunch roll. “You’re not having a sandwich?”

“I’m full. I had brunch at the Lecters.”

“I thought you said they rejected you.”

Will frowned. “I thought the uncle wasn’t too crazy about me but Nigel and Hannibal said that after expressing a few doubts, he just decided to be hands off.” 

“How old are they?”

“They’re nineteen.”

“Nineteen? That sounds pretty young. I remember the last omega you met was just a few years younger than you. I think her name was Alana Bloom.”

“Most Omegas marry young. She’s a little unusual in that respect.”

“Are they in college?”

“Yes, Nigel’s thinking of going into business and Hannibal is determined to go to med school.”

“Hmm.”

“What do you mean hmm?”

“It doesn’t sound like they’ll be having kids any time soon.”

Will sighed. “Better late than never. I’ve invited them over for dinner in two weeks. I think if you met them, you’d change your mind. I know that I‘ve been disappointed before.”

“A dozen times before.”

“I know. Just promise me you‘ll come over. I'm making the white chocolate bread pudding.”

“I'll go but only if you come with me to the Quetzalcoatlus exhibit with me today.”

Will smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t think you called me over just to have tea with me,” said Beverly as Will put a plate with a warm scones and cookies in front of her. 

Will shook his head. “No, I wanted your advice,” he said as he poured her a cup of Darjeeling from his teapot. He put a small bowl of sugar and a miniature pitcher of cream on the table before sitting down opposite her. 

“Advice about what?” she said as she poured a splash of cream and a heaping spoonful of sugar into her cup. 

“What is it like to be an Alpha for two Omegas,” Will said, referring to her being bonded to her two Omegas, Jimmy and Brian.

Beverly raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you were involved with one Omega, never mind two.”

“I was recently introduced to twin Omegas who have both expressed an interest in me. I want to know how hard is it to make it work.”

Beverly sighed. “It is harder because you’re trying to make not only your relationships with the two work but you must have the two get along. It might be easier since your Omegas are related. They have to be willing to share.”

“They say they are.”

Beverly thought for a while before saying, “You should go into a relationship because it’s what makes you happy. Don’t go in there expecting to be a martyr and then be mad because your sacrifice is not appreciated. Go in there because outside of how much work a relationship always is, you get a lot out of it. Give each according to their need. If one needs more snuggling, give the person more snuggling. If the other needs more back massages, give the person more back massages. However, don’t feel compelled to give the other person the same number of snuggles or back massages. Even if they’re twins, both probably want different things from you.”

“Sounds logical.” Will had been a little afraid that she’d say something quite a bit more esoteric.

“It really helped that we were all friends before we took it to the next level. And there are a lot of benefits. Depending on the Omegas, you have more emotional support, more sex and often the Omegas can lean on each other, which takes some of the pressure off of you. And with all three of us working and living together, we’re doing pretty well financially. Does that help?”

“It helps a lot. You’re happy?”

“Very,” she said before taking a bite of her scone. “Mmm, keep baking, that’ll help.”

“Would you like to meet them?”

“I would but I’d like to wait until you’re formally engaged.”

***  
“Hannibal,” said Mischa as she walked with him out of the jewelry shop. “Is this the last store?” Hannibal was holding several bags full of packages and even Mischa was holding a couple bags.

Hannibal stopped walking and looked at her innocently. “I thought you loved shopping.”

“I do but we’ve gone to so many of them already! Why are you buying so much?” The amount Hannibal had spent boggled her mind. While no stranger to the occasional splurge herself, she found it jaw dropping to see her brother spend thousands of dollars in one day.

“Will desperately needs all of this.“ Hannibal smiled. “I noticed that he has terrible aftershave so I bought him something that enhances his scent. I also wanted to get him some proper suits, ties and matching pocket squares. Of course, all those suits need to be properly accessorized with cufflinks, tie pins and a watch. Then there is the matter of shoes and gloves . . .”

“Where are we going next?”

“We need to go to the pet store! We must buy treats for his dogs as well.”

“Will strikes me as a simple man. I doubt he would ever ask for all this.” 

“Mischa, these are just the bare necessities.”

“I notice that Nigel isn’t here buying Will anything,” said Mischa.

“He’s not buying Will clothes but he has been looking for one special gift.”

“And what is that special gift?”

“A motorcycle.”

Mischa moaned. My brothers are nuts, she thought.

“I just remembered. We really should look at some furniture stores.”

“What for?”

“The bed, of course.”

***

“Hi, Peter,” said Matthew as he put away a weight he had been using. Peter was already in his shorts and short-sleeved T-shirt he used for exercising.

“Hi, Matthew. I was wondering if you could help me toughen up,” said Peter.

Matthew frowned. “Why?”

“One of the vets at work really likes to bully the techs. Ingram is an asshole to everyone but he really likes to bother my coworker Sarah. I was thinking that if I could get him to take me seriously when I tell him to back off, it would make him stop.”

“HR won’t help you?”

“The place doesn’t really have a HR department. It’s not big enough. Also, the other vets don’t like him much but he brings in a lot of money because he’s really good when it comes to surgery.”

“Yeah, sure, though the person you should really talk to is a lawyer. I can help you get into a convincing fighting stance then show you how to block a shot and punch back hard. Try not to talk to him alone, you want someone to back you up to show that he was the one provoking you. In the meantime, look for another job and get some other vet to use as a reference.”

“I could leave but then he’d still be bothering the other techs.”

Matthew sighed. “The first thing you should do is work on your basic strength.”

***

Will set the dining table and put a lazy susan in the middle that would hold all the dishes. He glanced at his dogs and was relieved to see them all placidly in the living room, sitting near each other. He had taken all of them to his usual dog groomer then had hired a cleaning lady to help get every single dog hair off the furniture, eliminate as much of the doggy smell as possible (though he was always careful about that) and made sure that every surface could pass the white glove test. 

As for the dinner, he had decided to dishes inspired by but not limited to his Louisiana heritage. He had made catfish but had decided to cook it in a clay pot with a caramelized sauce. He made sides of collard greens, a creamy sweet potato soup, macaroni and cheese made from scratch, a romaine salad, and a pilaf that was a mixture of long grain and wild price. Finally, for dessert, he had made a bread pudding that was made of sliced brioche, eggs, whole milk and shredded white chocolate. 

The doorbell rang. He went to the door and opened it to see Matthew. “I’m glad you’re here,” said Will.

“I’m the first one here?”

“You’re pretty early,” said Will as he shut the door and walked back to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” said Matthew as he followed Will. He enjoyed the smells emanating from the range. Delicious, he thought.

“No, it’s good.” 

“Need any help?” said Matthew.

“I’ve got everything done.”

“You know Peter Bernardone?”

“Of course, he’s a tech at the veterinary clinic I go to.”

“It turns out that one of the vets who works there is a total prick so he asked me to help beef him up so the vet is less tempted to try and push him around.”

“That’s good of you, Matthew.”

“I know you’re pretty good with your fists so I was wondering if you could help him out a little and give him some pointers.”

“Any time.”

The door bell rang again. Will ran to the door and found Nigel, Hannibal and Mischa standing there. “We’re not too late, are we?” said Mischa. “They both took so long getting ready, preening before the mirror . . .”

“Mischa, hush!” said Nigel. 

“Whatever you made smells delightful,” said Hannibal. 

The dogs ran towards the new guests, their tails wagging. Mischa looked slightly apprehensive at their welcome like a child holding a bag of food pellets suddenly surrounded by hungry goats at a petting zoo.

“Don’t worry, they don’t bite. They’re just curious,” said Will, knowing full well that it was one thing to tell someone you had half a dozen dogs while another to actually see them in person. “You let them smell your hand and slowly pat their head.” Will demonstrated with Winston.

Mischa relaxed and began petting the dogs who licked her hand. 

Nigel let out a sigh of relief. If the dogs had been aggressive towards her, it would‘ve been very ugly despite the fact Will owned them. “If the dogs had bitten or scratched her, that would have been a serious issue.” 

“I understand. I would never keep any pet that was a danger to you or any member of the family. The vet I go to says that my pheromones help to keep them docile and calm. You’ll see, they’ll be pretty quiet and calm the rest of the night.” He turned to the dogs. “OK, guys, go back to the living room.” 

With his command, the dogs all ran back to the living room.

“I am impressed by their obedience and training,” said Hannibal.

“I made sure that I have each dog I adopt undergo obedience training and I make sure to reinforce it every day.” 

“So, these are the guys you were talking about?”

Will turned to see that Matthew had come out of the kitchen.

“Is he your roommate?” said Hannibal, a slightly cool tone in his voice.

“He doesn’t live here but he’s been my friend for years. Matthew Brown, these are Mischa, Nigel and Hannibal Lecter,” he said, gesturing to each of them as he said each of their names. “I’d told him about you and he got curious so I invited him to dinner. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I am always interested in knowing more about you,” said Hannibal. “I hope he doesn’t mind a blizzard of questions.”

“It’s only fair,” said Mischa. “Especially since I’m here as well.”

Nigel just shrugged.

“Dinner is ready. Let me just get the dishes,” said Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head canon, Beverly met Jimmy and Brian in college, were friends who dated other people and they made it a permanent threesome some time after graduation after finding they were most compatible with each other. 
> 
> Considering Will actually cooks his dogs pet food with such care, I like to think he cooks for himself and doesn't subsist on TV dinners and takeout burritos.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was quiet at first; pleasant food and glasses of wine had a temporary calming effect on the diners. Hannibal was quite pleased that Will knew how to cook and did so with a dash of imagination. He imagined the both of them spending time in the kitchen together, sharing recipes and trying new items, tendering small morsels to each other by hand. It was easy enough to find people to consume what he made but few people were willing to make the effort to learn how to create the dishes.

“So, how do you and Matthew know each other?” said Mischa. 

Will smiled. “I used to be a cop in Louisiana but I moved here to go to the Academy. I didn’t know a single person in the area. I was too busy to really have much of a social life. What free time I had, I’d go to the gym to do some cardio and weights to unwind and make myself tired enough to sleep. That’s where I met Matthew.”

Matthew picked up the story. “I was a physical trainer there so I tried to do a bit of a sales pitch. He showed me that he wasn’t exactly in need of a trainer but I liked him enough to continue hanging out with him anyway.”

“That’s pretty cool,” said Mischa. 

“I notice you’re a Beta like our sister Mischa,” said Hannibal.

Matthew shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I am. Will’s told me quite a bit about the whole Alpha and Omega thing but I guess I’m curious about your take on it. What precisely is so special about being an Omega?”

Hannibal smiled and said, “An Omega at his best is someone who creates beauty around him. Not only does he create a proper home and hearth, he should also bring out the best in his Alpha. He nurtures and tends the potential of all that surrounds him, not just their children though that is of utmost importance.”

“And an Alpha?” said Matthew.

“An Alpha serves as the stable center and focus for the Omega. Of course, the Omega needs to find an Alpha worthy of such focus. An Alpha can strut, posture and cajole but it is the Omega who must be convinced.”

“You make Will sound like a peacock and you the peahens,” said Matthew. 

“I don’t remember Will shaking his tail feathers,” said Hannibal. “Not that I wouldn’t mind if he did so.”

Will coughed. 

“I hear you’re both just nineteen,” said Matthew.

“Of course, we’re twins,” said Nigel. “Can’t you tell?”

“That’s really quite young to tie yourselves down. Where are all of you going to live?”

“Oh, we haven’t really discussed it,” said Will. “I mean, I love my little house because it’s got so much room for the dogs in the back but I know that it’s too far for Hannibal and Nigel to commute to school.” 

“Nigel and I commute to our current college from home. I plan on staying in Baltimore because I plan on getting into the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. Nigel plans to look for a post graduate school close enough so that, at the very least, it would allow for weekend trips home by train. Nigel and I both have inheritances that when combined will easily provide for a house with a backyard large enough for all the dogs and near enough to a dog park so they will need for nothing. We will find a way to make things work.”

“Do you have dogs, Matthew?” said Mischa.

“Dogs? No. I’m more into birds. I once owned a hawk before releasing him into the wild a few years ago,” said Matthew.

“Oh, I think I’d like a hawk.”

Matthew shook his head. “A hawk is not like one of Will’s dogs. Dogs as a species have spend thousands of years increasing their ability to understand and please their masters and humans in turn have bred them to be more to their liking. A hawk is not like that. It is not a warm, cuddly animal that showers you with love and attention. A hawk can trust you and stay because being with you is in its best interest but it is in no way mindlessly devoted to you. Only another hawk can command lasting loyalty because they pair for life.” 

Mischa frowned. “But if that’s what it’s like then why did you keep it?”

Matthew smiled. “Because he was a beautiful animal that remained true to himself. I also like a challenge.”

“I currently find my geometry homework enough of a challenge,” she said. 

Hannibal said, “I will help you tomorrow.”

“Will you be living with your brothers and Will?” said Matthew.

Mischa shook her head. “No, I’m staying with our uncle until I go to college.”

“I see. Aren’t you worried about feeling lonely?”

“I’ve always been told that Nigel and Hannibal would get married to an Alpha after they graduated from college. I’m just glad that they found someone I like, too.”

“That’s very sweet of you to say,” said Will, terribly touched by her statement. 

Nigel said, “She’s just buttering you up so you’ll give her a bigger slice of bread pudding.” 

“You’re the one who’s the bottomless pit,” said Mischa, poking Nigel’s stomach. “It’s like there’s a black hole in there.”

***  
“What’s wrong?” said Mischa from the backseat as Hannibal drove them home from Will’s house. “You’ve both been really grumpy. I thought dinner was really good.”

“There was nothing wrong with Will’s cooking,” said Hannibal. 

“It’s his dear friend, sis,” said Nigel, sitting next to her. 

“I thought he was perfectly polite,” Mischa said, astonished. 

“Nigel is right,” said Hannibal. “He was subtle about it but it‘s clear he does not approve of us.” 

“Why?”

“Because he wants Will for himself, you senseless little goose” said Nigel. 

“Why is Will courting you if . . .”

“Will does not return Matthew’s feelings. He seems to be unaware of them or confuses them for mere friendship,” said Hannibal. “I believe this friend of Will’s has been enjoying the status quo and had expected that we would have rejected him like the rest by now and he would be comforting and commiserating with Will. It must not please him at all that we are still here and making progress.” 

“So, what do we do, kick his ass?” said Nigel.

“No, that’ll just make any and all Matthew’s criticisms of us seem stronger in Will‘s eyes. We kill the man with kindness.”

“I hate that shit,” said Nigel.

“If we present a united smiling front, it will drive him crazier than it does us. Also . . . We need some time alone with Will.”

“All the books I read about Alpha and Omega etiquette say that you shouldn’t bond before you’re ready for marriage.” She was worried, not because she was a prude, but because she had read enough about bondings gone bad. 

“We don’t plan on going that far,” said Hannibal. “I just think it’s time we give him a teaser.”

Mischa did not say anything but made a worried noise.

Nigel put his arm around her. “I know it’s been hard on you. Uncle Robert should be dealing with this but he‘s not. Why don’t you let us handle it?”

“As rarely as it happens, I agree with Nigel on this,” said Hannibal. “I also don’t want you to have to deal with Will’s friend if he decides to stop being subtle.”

Mischa nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

“Something wrong, Matthew?” said Peter as he changed into his regular clothes in the locker room.

“Why do you ask?” said Matthew as he did the same.

“Usually you’re pretty chipper. Today, you've grunted more than talked and your mouth’s been pressed into a straight line.”

“I’m worried about a friend. I think he’s making the wrong choice.”

“Have you told him what you think?”

“He is too happy to be talked out of it.”

“He’s a grown man. It may be that he has to find out for himself. What is it about? He's not blowing money on a boat, is he?”

“He’s in love.”

“Oh, then unless you can find something definite that the person he’s in love with has done then you’re up shit creek. I mean, like find out that he or she’s cheating on him or has a seriously sordid past. A gut feeling‘s not going to cut it.”

Matthew thought for a minute. “I’m not going to rely on a gut feeling.”

***  
“I’ve an idea,” said Mischa as she sat with Nigel while watching a DVD about Imperial Roman history on TV. Hannibal was busy studying for a chemistry test.

“An idea?” said Nigel.

“How about going to a drive-in?”

“You mean like a movie?” said Nigel.

“Yeah,” said Mischa. “Will drives in one car. We drive in another. I stay in our car with candy and soda. You guys go to Will’s car and make out.”

“I love that idea,” said Nigel. He really did love the idea though he hated that she was the one who had come up with it. 

“But you have to keep your clothes on. I don’t want us all to be kicked out. I also get to choose the movie.”

“But . . .”

“I’m the only one who’s going to be watching it,” she said. 

“I thought you were tired of being our chaperone.”

Mischa sighed. “Someone has to. I figure it’s either that or see you two pine for him for months.”

“Don’t worry, it won’t be for much longer. Though I don‘t want you anywhere near that friend of his.”

“You’re still interested in Will Graham?” 

Mischa and Nigel turned to see Uncle Robert at the door. “Yes, uncle,” said Nigel.

“I thought you would have tired of him by now.”

“You’re not the one marrying him,” said Nigel. 

“There are a lot of issues that should be looked after. There’s your inheritance. That is your property and should remain your property after your marriage. If you buy a house together where all of you live, then it should be discussed who owns what share of the house.”

“Will isn’t after our money.”

“Nevertheless, it’s better to talk about these type of things beforehand. Love and desire may fuel a relationship but it’s money matters that sink it. Even your parents talked about these things before they got married as did your aunt and I. I’ll talk about this later when we can all sit down with my lawyer,” said Uncle Robert before he left the room.

Nigel scowled. “Where does he get off . . .”

“At least he’s acknowledging that it’s serious enough to talk about. Let‘s just keep watching.”

***  
“So, this is a movie that stars Tatiana Maslany and Noomi Rapace as space pirates,” said Will as he stood next to his car that was parked in a space next to theirs and to the left in an area at the very back of the viewing area.

“Yeah,” said Mischa. “It also has Jason Momoa as the ruler of a planet they’re trying to convince to join them. It’s gotten good reviews.”

Hannibal said, “This was strictly her choice. After all, we owe her for spending so much of her time as chaperone.”

“Also, I want a small popcorn and a soda and some candy.”

“I’ll go get some,” said Hannibal before going to the concession stand.

“So, what’s the plan?” said Will.

Nigel said, “You, Hannibal and I are going into the backseat of your car and have some alone time together while Mischa will be sitting in the Bentley nearby, watching the movie. Hannibal and I believed it was time to stop spending so much time at arm’s length. Don’t you agree?”

Will smiled. “I’d like that. Feel free to tell me if you think I’m being too . . .”

“Grabby?”

“Yeah.”

***  
For the first twenty minutes of the movies, Nigel and Hannibal had restricted themselves to holding hands with Will and leaning their heads on his shoulders, occasionally whispering a silly joke in his ear about the movie as the dialogue and sound effects issued from the car radio. 

Fuck, you smell so good, thought Nigel. “Will?”

Will turned his head and was about to say his name when Nigel kissed him. Will closed his eyes and opened his mouth to lick Nigel’s upper lip. Nigel moaned and put his hand on Will‘s inner thigh and gave it a squeeze.

“My turn,” said Hannibal as he squeezed Will’s shoulder thus causing Will to turn towards him and kiss him. 

Nigel nuzzled the area between Will’s neck and shoulder before licking a stripe up his neck and teasing his earlobe with his teeth. 

They built a rhythm where Will would kiss one then the other. The twin who wasn’t kissed would concentrate on nuzzling Will’s neck and snaking his hand underneath his shirt and caressing his skin, occasionally tweaking his nipple and whispering endearments into his ear. 

“You’re so hot, sweetheart,” growled Nigel.

“You’re more beautiful than Michelangelo’s David,” purred Hannibal.

“You both keep this up, I might end up knotting you right here and now,” said Will.

“But Alphas are supposed to keep a cool head, aren’t they?” said Nigel. 

“Most Alphas aren’t being besieged by two Omegas at once.”

“I hope you’re not complaining,” said Nigel before dusting Will’s jaw with kisses. 

“I wouldn’t dare,” said Will before giggling as Nigel tickled his side.

“Mmm, ticklish,” said Hannibal. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

What felt like a short time later, Will heard a sound that puzzled him until he turned his head to see Mischa slapping the car window with the palm of her hand. “Mischa?” he said as he reached over and pushed the button that rolled down the window. 

“The movie is over,” she said.

“What?” said Nigel. He looked at the movie screen and saw that the credits were rolling. “How long was the movie?”

“About an hour and a half,” she said. “What’s the last scene you remember?”

Hannibal frowned and said, “They had just arrived at the planet.”

“That was more than an hour ago.”

“There’s another movie after this one,” said Nigel.

“Then we’d end up leaving after one o’clock in the morning. I don’t think Uncle Robert wants me out that late.”

“Point taken,” said Hannibal though he made no move to leave the backseat.

“Guys, I’ll see you next week. Now it’s time to take your sister home,” Will said. “Go.” He gently put his hands on each of their backs and gave them a little push.

Both brothers got out of the car and walked towards the Bentley before turning to look back at Will, who was leaning against his car with a smile on his face. 

“One more kiss?” said Hannibal.

“No,” said Will firmly. “We’ll end up losing another hour. Now do as I say.”

“Bossy!” said Nigel though with little real heat.

“I can drive myself home,” said Mischa, holding the car keys in her hand.

“Don’t you dare!” said Nigel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't that many drive-in theaters left. But Baltimore, Maryland has one. http://www.bengies.com/


	8. Chapter 8

“Hi, Matthew,” said Will as he walked into the locker room of the gym and saw his friends. “Peter?”

“Yes,” said Peter, who had already changed into a sleeveless T-shirt and shorts. 

“So, a little bit of boxing today?” said Will. 

“I think a little sparring would do Peter some good,” said Matthew.

“You’ve got gloves and headgear?” said Will.

“I got mine,” said Peter.

“Good, go ahead of me and I’ll meet you at the ring.”

After Will got into the ring, he said, “I’m pretty sure that any fight you have with Clark won’t be involving gloves. But we’re going to use gloves because bare knuckle fighting can really mess up your hands. Don’t flare out your elbows. Keep your arms in front of you to protect yourself and you don’t telegraph where you’re going to punch. Don’t flail around, use your shoulders for power. Don’t lean and reach. We’re not going to do anything fancy since I’m going to assume you’re not going to have multiple fights with this guy. Mix it up to keep him off balance. Is he taller than you?” 

“Yeah.”

“Don’t go on your tiptoes to hit him. Aim higher, but keep yourself low and stable.” 

Peter groaned. “That’s so much to remember.”

Will sighed. “I’m not trying to turn you into a pro, just have you last that one fight without getting your butt kicked. The more you practice, the more it‘ll come to you naturally.”

Peter nodded. 

“Let’s put our gear on.”

They both put on their headgear and gloves. Will didn’t put in his mouth guard as he wanted to be able to speak clearly. 

Peter threw a right jab which Will easily blocked. Will began moving around the ring so Peter had to move to face him. Will threw a few punches, forcing Peter to defend himself and try to punch back. “Don’t look down, keep you arms in front of you. Make the other guy work.”

They sparred until both had soaked the back of their shirts with sweat. “I hope Clark doesn’t know how to fight,” said Peter.

“A lot of guys back off when they know that you can cause them some pain and don’t mind taking a bit of a pounding to give it to them. Also, if it’s to protect someone else, don’t be afraid to fight dirty.” 

“Thanks, Will.”

“No problem,” said Will. “Keep practicing.”

While Peter got out of the ring and went to get some water, Matthew turned to Will and smiled. “You move like a dancer.”

“Most dances don’t have a high chance of a black eye.”

Matthew shrugged. “Ballet’s rough on the legs and feet. I‘m glad you came. I haven‘t seen you around.” 

“I’ve been dating . . .”

“The twins.”

“Yes, I‘ll make it up to you.”

“I’ve been reading up on Alphas and Omegas. After they bond, they become each other’s world. Nobody else really exists for them.”

“I’m not a typical Alpha.”

“Nothing about you is typical. That’s why I like you.”

“I can’t promise things won’t change because getting married is a big thing but you have been the one constant in my life. I . . .”

“Another round?” said Peter.

“We’ll talk about this later,” said Will.

***  
Will looked through his peephole of his front door and sighed. Jack, he thought. He considered just leaving him there but he knew what a persistent ass the man could be. He sighed and opened the door.

“Hello, Will.”

“I told you that I’m no longer helping with solving murders.”

“You said you were quitting because your Omegas would be affected through your bond with them. You aren’t married yet.”

“I’m going to be popping the question very soon. And the last thing they need is for me to scream in the middle of the night during the honeymoon because I scalded my brain with visions of creating chopped up corpses. Besides, I thought you had already brought on someone new who’s got a knack for this kind of thing, Clarice Starling.”

“She’s working on another case full-time, the Red Dragon case. Besides, it might not be a serial killing but an animal attack . . .”

“What?”

“I just want you to tell me if I should look further into it. Don‘t make me go upstairs.”

***  
Robert was plunging a fork into his lobster pot pie when he noticed his nephews being unusually quiet and playing with their food. “You two are looking glum. Did you fail a test or did someone die?” 

“Will had to cancel our date this Saturday because Jack Crawford wanted him to go look at a murder site,” said Hannibal.

“I thought he was going to quit doing that.”

“Jack threatened to go to his superior to push the issue. Will said he‘d quit if Jack pursues him after we get married.”

“Hmm,” said Robert. It disturbed him a little to see how much his nephews were pining for the man. Even Nigel was subdued. 

“If I had known he was going on a trip out of town, I would have packed for him,” said Hannibal. He had only recently managed to get Will to accept a cashmere scarf, a pair of soft leather gloves and a wool jacket that was perfect for the cooling weather. After seeing him wear a knit cap, Hannibal desperately wanted to buy him a hat.

“You would’ve packed way too much,” said Mischa. “And it would be all stuff you bought.”

“And what is wrong with that? There is nothing wrong with exercising my true nature,” said Hannibal.

“Enough,” said Robert. “He’ll come back soon.” As he ate his dinner, Robert thought about how unwavering his nephews’ interest in that Alpha was. He had been especially surprised at Nigel’s desire for him, considering he had chased after Beta girls during high school. To see Nigel willing to settle down and be someone’s Omega was something close to a miracle. 

After dinner, he retired to his home office and checked on his messages at the gallery he owned. Occasionally, someone would leave a message for him inquiring about a painting that they were interested in. 

“Hello, Mr. Lecter. My name is Matthew Brown. You don’t know me but I know your nephews and I know Will Graham. I think we have a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself am not a fan of boxing as a sport, partly because I have no real interest in any pro sports but also because I see some of the damage done to the pros. That said, canon!Will beat a man to death with his bare hands so it seems that it would make sense for him to do this on an amateur basis. I got some of his advice from this well-rated youtube video: https://youtu.be/foT9yEmY3Ys As for the sparring with Peter, I think it would go something like this: https://youtu.be/QG5Pq8MrvGk 
> 
> As an aside, bare knuckle fighting used to be a thing in the States. It seems to be still a thing elsewhere like in this Vice documentary. http://www.vice.com/video/bare-knuckle-590
> 
> I remember one Ballet dancer say he fractured his foot during a performance but he kept on dancing. Ouch!


	9. Chapter 9

It was late at night when Will walked in the snow around the site where the couple had been murdered. The deaths had looked like the product of a vicious animal attack but he had soon figured out that the perpetrator was a man who wanted to be an animal, a predator. There wasn’t much of the scene left but he had hoped that perhaps another look would give him a clue. However, there was nothing.

Will shook his head. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have let Jack talk him into this because for Jack, there was never going to be a last time. He should be with Nigel and Hannibal, helping Hannibal cook dinner then everyone settling down to eat and talk. Hannibal would probably talk about a new museum exhibit or a new play to go to while Nigel would talk about getting in on the ground floor of a business venture of one of his classmates, something that could be bigger than Apple or Facebook. After dinner, they could snuggle in front of the fireplace and Will could start to talk about children. Even though he knew that now was a bad time since Nigel and Hannibal needed to finish school, it couldn‘t hurt to talk about how many, their names, things like childcare, philosophies about discipline, and the many things that needed to be discussed before they appeared. He would prefer to have one by each of them but if one was much more interested in bearing the children, then he would not complain. 

He felt a painful joy in his chest at the thought. He had given up hope of ever having a family and being loved and being able to love as a husband and father. He felt truly humbled that two Omegas like them had chosen him over all other suitors. Will thought, Tomorrow morning, I’m going to tell Jack I’m going home. He can threaten and wheedle all he likes, but I’m going even if we're nowhere near solving the crime. 

Will did not know that there was something in the dark that saw him as prey.

***  
“I’m curious, why the golf course?” said Robert as he sat in a booth at the eatery that was on the golf course’s grounds.

“You said you didn’t golf and nobody I know does, therefore we cut down on the chance of someone finding out about us talking,” said Matthew, who sat opposite him. 

“You wanted to talk about my nephews and your friend, Will Graham.”

“Yes.”

The waitress came by. “Can I take your order?”

“I’ll have an ice tea,” said Robert.

Matthew said, “I’ll have a coffee for now.”

After the waitress walked off, Robert said, “You’re a Beta like me, aren’t you?”

“That’s true.” 

Robert frowned. “Exactly, why are you here?” Before he had come here, he had speculated that Matthew was an Omega Will had spurned and was now coming to make trouble. Seeing that he was a Beta clouded the issue.

“From what Will mentioned, I noticed that other than the first meeting, you have not been playing the part of a chaperone. I had also been told that after the first meeting, you had disapproved of Will. Then later I was told that you had changed your mind. I wanted to see if all that was true.”

“And you’re asking this out of pure altruism?” 

“Will is a very dear friend.”

I bet he is, thought Robert. “It’s true that I did not approve of their choice but I did not stop them from seeing him. The worst thing you can do is make them feel like they’re in an epic Romeo and Juliet romance where I end up cast as the villain. Forbidden fruit is always imagined to be the sweetest. So while I let them know how I felt, I decided to keep a hands off approach.”

“You still have influence over them. I looked them up and it appears you’re still in charge of the trust their parents left them until they‘re twenty-five.”

“I have to say I don’t play games like that.” Robert felt rather disturbed Matthew had gone to such trouble to find that out. “I actually want to have a relationship with them, not have them disappear once they come into their full inheritance.”

The waitress came by and gave them each their drink.

After taking a sip, Robert sighed. “Guess how many meetings I have had to go out with my nephews?”

Matthew shrugged. “Ten?”

“Try a dozen and a half. Almost all the suitors were interested but they were all rejected by my nephews. We’re talking rising stars of high society, the arts and politics. I was coming close to pulling out my hair out over this. Not a sniff of interest, none. So, I try someone different in desperation and they’re instantly enraptured. I thought it might be a passing fancy so I waited them out. If anything, it’s become more intense.”

“So, you’re not going to do anything about it.”

“Unless you have some horrible sordid verifiable fact about Will Graham, which I don’t think you do because you wouldn’t be friends with him, then I have no reason to get in their way. While I might think that Will is incredibly fortunate to have both my nephews besotted with him, I’m not interested in going to war over it. The both of them and their sister are my children; I have no other. I adopted all three of them after my brother and his wife died. I care for them deeply and do not want to lose them.”

“You’ll lose them anyway once they’re married.”

The bitterness in Matthew’s voice hit Robert’s mental radar with a loud ping. Robert finished his ice tea. “Let’s be frank. This isn’t about Will or the boys. It’s about you feeling pushed aside.”

Matthew clenched his jaw and his fists.

“You were hoping that I’d feel the same way and help you derail this. However, my older brother was an Alpha who married an Omega. I know what it’s like to lose a best friend not only to a marriage but an Alpha and Omega pairing. I admit that echoes of that make me uncomfortable and Will not being someone I’d choose for anybody makes me even more uncomfortable. But in the end, this isn’t about us, it’s about their choice and as long as I can’t point to any obvious red flags, I won’t stop it.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that we should forget we met here and had this conversation. I can plead curiosity. What can you plead?” 

***

“I suppose you can guess why I asked you all here,” said Will as Robert, Mischa, Nigel and Hannibal sat at the table he had reserved at Violet‘s, the bistro that they had all first met. “I know this is rather forward considering that I’ve only known them for a few months but . . .” He took out two jewel boxes out of his pocket and opened them both to reveal two identical engagement rings. “Hannibal, Nigel, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Yes,” said Hannibal after he recovered from the surprise. 

“It‘s about time you asked. Of course,” said Nigel, taking the box from Will and putting the ring on his finger. 

“I wanted both your uncle and sister to be here since I also wanted their blessing,” said Will.

“You’ve already got mine,” said Mischa. “Uncle Robert?”

Robert sighed. “I acknowledge your engagement on the condition that both of them continue to go to school and finish their education.”

“Of course,” said Will. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

Hannibal saw the bandages on Will’s hands. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

“They’re just some bruises and cuts.”

“Bruises and cuts from what?” said Robert.

Will hesitated before he said, “I was reviewing the site of a murder for a case I was working on for Jack Crawford. He . . .”

“Spit it out, man,” said Robert.

“The suspect attacked me. I can’t go into much detail but he thinks of himself as an animal, a predator. He wasn’t expecting his prey to be an Alpha so he was surprised when I fought back.”

“Is he in jail?” said Robert.

“He’s in the hospital. I beat him unconscious.”

“Dear God.” Robert glanced at Nigel and Hannibal, who looked both concerned and aroused. 

Nigel saw his uncle’s expression and said, “It was in self-defense. Do you prefer he get snuffed?”

“I prefer the man not put himself into positions where such beatings are necessary,” said Robert.

“If Jack comes again demanding I help solve a murder, I will resign the FBI. I know now that it‘s not simply my life at stake.” 

“I should hope so,” said Robert. 

Hannibal said, “Uncle, do not worry, we will take care of it.”

“Exactly how will you take care of it?” said Robert.

“We will go to him and use reason and logic,” said Hannibal. 

Robert narrowed his eyes.

***  
“Peter, what happened to your eye?” said Matthew when he saw Peter at the gym and noticed the shiner on his face.

“I caught Clark putting his hands on Sarah. I told him to knock it off so he swung at me.”

“What happened then?” 

“I had a cup of coffee in my hand so I threw it at his crotch. He ended up on the floor, screaming. I didn’t even get to really use anything I learned.”

“You aren’t fired, are you?”

“No, Clark threatened to call the cops and get me fired but all the techs threatened to quit at once if that happened so the clinic told Clark to be quiet and quit because it would be more likely that he’d be the one arrested since Sarah would back me up and nobody had anything good to say about him.”

“I’m really glad for you.” 

“You look really bummed out today.”

“I realized that something I was praying for is never going to come true.” Matthew had heard the news Will had left on his cell phone that his proposal to the twins had been accepted. He had wept for an hour. 

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not right now.”

“Hey, instead of working out, how about we go for a beer? It’s on me.”

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the next chapter will be the last one.
> 
> And yes, the perpetrator of the murders is Randall Tier.


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s amazing what a difference being officially engaged makes,” said Will as he sat with Nigel and Hannibal at his dinner table, the first time he had done so without any kind of chaperone. Robert had decided to go out on a date of his own with a retired psychiatrist named Bedelia Du Maurier while Mischa was having a sleepover at a friend’s house. 

“I have already made almost all of the preparations for the wedding. It helps that it’s a small, intimate affair,” said Hannibal.

Will had to sigh at that. Only Hannibal would consider a wedding party numbering over a hundred to be a small, intimate affair. Will had only a handful of people to invite. After thinking it over, he had decided that he would invite Beverly and her husbands, Matthew, and some of the vet techs at the local clinic he often used including Peter. He skipped on inviting Jack because he really didn’t want his day spoiled by having Jack asking him to investigate a murder during the reception. 

After they washed and put away the dishes, Will said, “I wish Robert liked me a bit more.”

Nigel chuckled. “Oh, darling, don’t worry about that. After we get married and everything goes well, he’ll chill out. When we have kids, he‘ll act like he never doubted you for a second.”

“I hope so,” said Will before giving him a smooch. Will turned to put away the last dried dish. “Anyway, I was wondering what you’d like to watch tonight?”

Hannibal and Nigel looked at each other. “Watch?” said Hannibal. “Oh, Will.”

“What?”

“Do we really have to spell it out for you? Our uncle and our sister are gone for the night. Also, neither of us have any major tests or papers next week,” said Nigel.

“I don’t want to do anything that would derail the wedding,” said Will.

“It won’t,” said Hannibal. 

“Is that why you ordered a king bed for me?” said Will. He had been enjoying the bed for the past couple weeks. Hannibal had also bought a down comforter and the sheets for it as well. 

“That’s one of the reasons.”

“All right,” said Will, smiling. 

Once in the bedroom, Will was about to remove his clothes but Hannibal said, “Let us do it.” Hannibal began unbuttoning his shirt while Nigel knelt on the floor and worked on taking his belt off, unzipping his pants and pulling them down. 

“I hope I can live up to your expectations,” said Will.

“You will,” said Hannibal, pulling the shirt down Will‘s arms and burying his face in Will‘s neck and kissing his shoulders and down his spine. Meanwhile, Nigel pulled Will’s pants and underpants down to his ankles, licked his thigh before breathing on his cock, which twitched upwards. 

Together, they gently guided Will so he was sitting on the bed. Hannibal got down his knees next to Nigel and they took turns licking and sucking his dick while stripping off their own clothes. Will put his hands on their heads but was careful not to push but just let his fingers card their hair. Looking down at two men worshiping him with their mouths was something that he had only fantasized about. Having it become reality made him hard in a matter of moments.

The twins gave each other a look and Nigel climbed on top of the bed. As Nigel got on his hands and knees, Will thought to himself that they must have had lengthy discussions about who got to go first before tonight. 

“Come on and fuck me, baby,” said Nigel. 

Will kissed Nigel before scrambling up on the bed. “Let me make sure you’re ready for me,” he said. 

“I’ve been ready since I first saw you,” said Nigel, the whole aspect of his face lit up by desire.

He slid a finger inside Nigel’s hole to find it dripping with slick. “Wow, you’re really wet,” he said before sliding in another finger than another. 

“Look at who’s causing it. Stop being a tease.”

“Mmm, bossy,” said Will, amused. “Your wish is my command.” He kissed Nigel down his spine and gave him a little start by tickling his side. After giving his rump a double-handed caress and squeeze, he slowly entered him then draped himself over his back. “If you want me to stop or slow, just tell me,” said Will, thrusting into Nigel‘s warm welcoming flesh.

“It feels as big as it looks,” said Nigel, panting as Will kissed his back and murmured endearments into his ears. Hannibal alternated between watching Will fuck Nigel and stealing kisses and caresses from Will. 

Will felt a knot forming at the base of his cock. “I’m knotting you,” he said before he started coming over and over again into Nigel before leaving him tired and tied to Nigel until his knot deflated. He reached around for Nigel’s cock and after a few good strokes, Nigel also came with a cry and shudder.

“You good?” said Will as Nigel slowly collapsed and let the rest of his body rest on the bed, taking Will with him. 

“Better than good,” murmured Nigel. “It was toe-curling good.”

Will watched as Hannibal got up from the bed, go out of the room then come back with a large metal bowl. Hannibal put it down on the dresser and put a small hand towel in it. 

Once he felt his knot deflate, Will slowly pulled out of Nigel and got on his back to catch his breath. Hannibal sat down next to him, took the warm moist towel from the bowl and gently cleaned Will’s cock and balls. “You don’t need Nigel’s slick to get inside me.”

Despite just having knotted Nigel, his cock started to come to life again, stiffening under Hannibal’s ministrations. His tiredness seemed to evaporate as his body sensed there was an another Omega who needed to be knotted. 

“I’m ready for you,” said Hannibal as he straddled Will.  
***  
Nigel woke up to see Will still asleep. Hannibal was sitting on the edge of the bed, already showered and dressed casually in a red sweater and pants. “Looks like we tired him out,” said Nigel, full of a strange soft fondness and tenderness that was new to him. He knew that the effects of a knotting often played with an Omega’s head but he had no worries as he had liked Will before it happened. And Will’s gentle concern throughout had made him feel even more for his Alpha. 

“I think he needs a proper breakfast to wake up to,” said Hannibal. “I’m thinking a protein scramble and a restorative soup.”

Nigel nodded and went to the shower while Hannibal went to the kitchen. Once under the hot water, he smiled as he wiped off traces of last night’s debauchery from his skin with a hand towel. I wonder if Will would be up for another round tonight, he thought. Just the thought made him half hard.

After he toweled himself dry, he put on a T-shirt and jeans before going to the kitchen to help Hannibal make breakfast. The dogs wagged their tails because they knew that they would be fed after the humans had eaten.

There was a knock on the door. Nigel turned to Hannibal and said, “I’ll get it.”

Nigel opened up the door. “Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Will Graham. Who are you?”

“I’m his fiance. Who are you?” 

“I’m Jack Crawford.”

Oh, that guy, thought Nigel. “He’s still asleep.”

“Can you wake him up?”

“No,” said Nigel. 

“Is something wrong?” said Hannibal as he walked to the door.

“It’s Jack Crawford,” said Nigel.

Jack Crawford looked confused. “You’re . . .”

“Twins, yes,” said Hannibal. “The wedding will be happening next month so he will be unavailable for any more investigations.”

“Now you listen to me . . .”

“No, you’re going to listen to us. Will is off-limits. Anything that happens to him affects us. Besides, you already have another profiler working for you,” said Nigel.

“People are doing to die.”

“People have always died ever since there were people. I frankly do not care about other people. I only care about Will Graham,” said Hannibal.

Jack actually looked shocked. “Did you know what you just said?”

“I’m sure that appealing to heroic instincts works very well for you as a cudgel when it comes to Will,” snarled Nigel. “But Will is not yours to sacrifice, not any more.”

“We know that the last time he investigated a murder, he was nearly killed by the suspect. Only his fighting abilities and superior strength saved him,” said Hannibal. “I do not want to see him return in a casket because you do not have the talent to find these killers yourself.”

“Or sent to an asylum,” said Nigel. 

“That won’t do, either,” said Hannibal. “Mr. Crawford, I think you should leave now.”

“And never come back,” said Nigel.

“You don’t really have the authority to tell me that,” said Jack.

“Our uncle knows a lot of powerful people,” said Hannibal. “One of them is a Senator Ruth Martin. If you insist on making trouble, he can call her.”

“Really?” Jack looked skeptical.

“Interested in trying this claim? Not our fault if you end up retiring early,” said Nigel, making a mental note to call his uncle after breakfast to ask the Senator to send Jack Crawford a special message through his superior.

“I will talk to him later,” said Jack before leaving the premises.

Nigel shut the door and Hannibal went back to the kitchen. Will walked in, wearing shorts and a T-shirt. “I thought I heard something.”

“Just someone who knocked on the wrong door. I told him he should go elsewhere and he was rather irritable about it,” Hannibal said.

“Oh.”

“Breakfast is almost ready,” said Hannibal. “Let us sit down and enjoy ourselves.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miai Basically, it's an old Japanese custom of matchmaking where they really do their homework on you before both families meet each other. I decided the first meeting should be a riff on this though the Lecter version is less intense than what's described in the link. 
> 
> In this verse, 99.99% of people are Betas with the rest being split evenly between Alphas and Omegas. Compatibility of pheromones is a big deal in this verse. It also partially explains why Robert was willing to be flexible with standards due to the incredibly small number of candidates and the fact that the twins had already rejected a number of them.
> 
> I've seen some clips of Charlie Countryman featuring Nigel but not the entire movie. 
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mild_androgen_insensitivity_syndrome (PS, link has a small but NSFW photo) I was thinking of this condition when thinking of Will's condition but Will's condition is different, of course. I am merely linking to show that it is possible for one's body to not fully respond to androgens. Will's condition is different in that his body does respond to testosterone and other Beta-like androgens but not fully to Alpha type androgens. He's still stronger than the typical Beta but just does not look like an Alpha. He still produces the calming, centering pheromones that are important to an Omega's well-being and can smell & be affected by the pheromones of Omegas. If his body was not resistant, he would be three to four inches taller than the twins and much more muscular.
> 
> As for Omegas, they can go on medication but it's not always effective and has side effects.


End file.
